Various types of garments exist which are intended for use by mothers to facilitate the nursing of an infant. Such garments generally take the form of nursing bras, although other types of garments such as slips could also be used for nursing purposes. With such garments, the breasts are selectively concealed and exposed by means of flaps located at the cup portion of the garment covering the breasts. When it is desired to nurse the infant the flap would be opened and the breast would be exposed so that the infant could readily nurse. During other periods the flap would be closed and the breast would be concealed.
There has been a recent awareness that focus patterns are beneficial in the development of an infant. For example, when an infant may view a focus pattern it is believed that the infant's eyesight will become developed more quickly. It is additionally believed that focus patterns might also stimulate the infant's mind to facilitate a more rapid mental development. Such focus patterns generally take the form of contrasting colors, such as black and white, although other colors may be used. The focus patterns are a geometric shape frequently in a repetitive pattern. It has been found that these focus patterns serve to attract the attention of an infant even at an extremely early age. The fascination of the focus pattern by the infant results in the infant concentrating on the pattern which in turn helps develop the infant's eyesight as well as stimulating the infants mind. Heretofore, such focus patterns have generally been used, for example, with mobiles or on or near the infant's crib.